


an unexpected evening

by dick_oven



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unexpected evening

bucky was standing outside the resturaunt  
suffeling nervously  
what if he stands me up??  
he thought  
he was starting to sweat like hella  
then he saw a man approaching from across the street  
could it be him?  
no it couldn't be he's to handsom  
the man was dressed Dressed in all pink, 'cept his gator shoes, those are green  
"hey I'm makelmore u must be bucky"  
"why yes i am bucky"  
bucky said  
as as the shook hands  
suddenly a very pound group of drunk people surround them  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yells over the drunks  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
"hey maybe we should go inside"  
bucky yelled again  
"what"  
says makelmore  
bucky used several complicated gestures to show the two of them walking into the restaurant   
"k"   
he replied  
the two of them scanned the restaurant   
"this is fucking awesome" makelmore said nodding in aproval  
bucky giggled and nodded in agreement   
the two of them we're seated and had a wonderful meal and conversation   
after their meal mokelmore reached for his wallet  
"uh oh"  
he said  
"do you think we could maybe split the bill?, i only have 20 dollars in my pocket"  
he continued, a little embarassed  
"k"   
said bucky  
they split the bill and bucky agreed to let makelmore walk him home  
they paused outside buckys door and makelmore started to lean in for a kiss  
bucky turned his face to the side quickly  
"i'm sorry i can't"  
he said  
"what?"   
said makel more  
"it's just- we'll never work i-i have too much baggage"  
buckys said   
a lone tear rolling down his cheek  
makelmore wiped the tear away with his skeet blanket  
"I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage One man's trash, that's another man's come-up"  
he said softly  
bucky looked up at him   
a glimmer of hope in his eye  
makelmore took bucky in his arms and kissed him witht he fiery passion of a thousand suns   
bucky unlocked the door and pulled makelmore inside behind him  
the moment the door was closed makelmore unsheathed is magnum dong  
"walk up in the club like what up i got a big cock"  
he said stroking his erect meat stick  
bucky sucked makelmored dick for like an entire hour  
"now its my turn"  
bucky said  
removing his pants to reveal his equally gigantic pork sword   
makelmore turned around and screamed in pleasure as bucky rammed his large penis into makelmores asshole  
"Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
buckys screamed as he came inside the rapper   
"i love you bucky" makelmore sighed  
"i love you too makelmore"

**Author's Note:**

> bless u for reading and pls send me prompts


End file.
